Yun vs Ruby
Yun vs Ruby Rose 'is ZombieSlayer23’s 12th episode of his 6th season. It pits Yun from Street Fighter vs Ruby Rose from RWBY. Description ''These 2 will always love a good fight! Which black-haired, younger sibling fighter with a really arrogant older sibling named Yang will come out on top?! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Yun, after his battle with Chun Li, walks into the Drive In at Night and stares at blood on the ground. Yun opens his eyes wide in shock as he realizes the hair was blonde, leaving him to presume it was his friend Ken's blood. Yun turns around to look at a limping Ken walking away from the fight. Yun quickly runs up to Ken. Yun: Hey, you all right man? Ken turns to Yun and smirks. Ken: I will be fine, thanks. Don't worry about me, enjoy all the fighting you can get. Unless it's someone with a sword.... Yun flashed a quick smile at Ken and leaped back into the Drive In. He swore to himself he would find the person who hurt Ken and bring his worst to him, even if it meant years of searching, wandering, getting lost- Yun bumped into a girl with a red hood and fell onto the ground. The red hood fell off of the girl and revealed Ruby Rose, with a scythe in her hand. Yun grabbed his head and slowly got up, until he saw the scythe in her hand and put up his fists. Yun: You must be the one who damaged Ken! You will really hurt for that! Ruby Rose tilted her head to the right, misunderstood. Ruby: I think you are mistaken. I have come here to give protection for these people from grimm-''' Ruby is socked in the gut by a punch, knocking the female fighter to the ground. Ruby gritted her teeth and launched into the air and onto the ground, her scythe aimed at Yun. Ruby: '''You will pay for that one! FIGHT! FIGHT! Ruby instantly started firing bullets at Yun from her scythe, but Yun avoided the attacks by hiding behind a car. Ruby quickly rushed at Yun, refusing to let Yun hide behind the car. Ruby instantly activated her scythe and busted the car in half with a swipe of her scythe, causing Yun to open his eyes wide in shock. However, Yun remained to be brave and landed a hard punch in Ruby's gut. Ruby was blasted backwards and into the ground, trying to get up but unable to due to Yun being right in front of her. Yun used his Shoulder, blasting his Shoulder right into Ruby's gut, causing the girl to bust into the ground and her cape to droop onto her face. Yun then used Command Grab, flipping himself on the other side of Ruby. With a final Lunge Punch into Ruby's face, the girl was hurled into a car. Yun taunted Ruby and flipped his cap around in his hand, infuriating Ruby. Ruby blasted herself at Yun with speed she had just broken, getting behind Yun in seconds. She started slicing her scythe all over Yun as she ran across Yun in circles with her scythe slicing at Yun. After multiple blood smears and cuts, Yun could not take it no longer. Ruby's running was predictable; he landed a hard punch to his right, blasting Ruby into the ground and her scythe to drop into the ground as well. Yun took this as her opportunity as Ruby eyed her scythe. Ruby lunged for her scythe, but Yun landed a Lunge Punch into Ruby's gut, following up with 2 Shoulders and a kick in the gut. Ruby was sent crashing into some watchers. Yun chuckled. Yun: Care to keep up? Ruby gritted her teeth and lunged at Yun for another strong attack, but Yun easily dodged the attack and landed a sharp kick into Ruby. Ruby collapsed onto the ground, weakened and tired. But she had another trick up her sleeve. As Yun approached Ruby, Ruby quickly tripped Yun into the ground and raised her scythe menacingly. Ruby: Time to finish this! As Ruby nearly unleashed her fury on Yun, Yun activated his Super Combo, igniting 3 of himself. The 3 Yun's countered each and every blow Ruby had to offer. Ruby was only accomplishing 1 thing, getting more tired after every blow. Ruby continued fighting on, however. Blow after blow she got more tired but more mad, strengthening her grip on her scythe. Eventually Ruby managed to slash at one of the Yun's, weakening the main Yun. This made a lightbulb appear above Ruby's head as she started targeting the Yun that was stabbed. Yun managed to fight off Ruby's scythe however, and as Ruby flung her final scythe attack at Yun, Yun activated his Ultra Combo, Sorai Rengeki, and started busting some hard punches into Ruby's gut. Yun then flung Ruby into the air and leaped onto her, twirling her in circles. Finally, he kicked Ruby 3 hard times in a row, blasting her head first into the ground and knocking her out cold. K.O Yun twirled his cap as he landed on the ground, happy with his victory. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Yun!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'RWBY vs Capcom' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017